Salty and Sweet
by lookformeinthesmiles
Summary: M-rated. No kiddies allowed. All fics are either densalia, kensalia or ice cream. Please read responsibly.
1. Just the Three of Them (Densalia)

**A/N: Densalia fic**

 ** _Disclaimer; usual_**

 ** _For Hermionesmydawg_**

* * *

Her hands pin my arms over my head as her soft lips travel from my ear, across my jaw, and down towards my breasts.

So different from the scratch I was use to, but so very welcome.

Her tongue lazily swirls around my nipple and I arch my back in pleasure just as she bit down.

My breathy plea for her to touch me, makes her fingers leave my arms and find their way into my panties. She rubs my throbbing clit with her thumb and she pushed three fingers in and out of my hot wet pussy.

Her fingers and mouth, still encasing my breasts, work together to bring me to such delicious heights.

Her hair tickles my stomach as she brings her mouth to join her hand.

It's coming.

I can feel it.

My hands tangle up in her hair as I moan out her name as the orgasm sweeps across my whole body.

When she's brought me down from my climax, she crawls up my body, our breasts rub against each other and I spasm as a shockwave hits me.

Her lips find my thankful ones.

Just then, we hear the door open and he strides in.

I watched him give her a needy kiss. Their tongues visible as they mingle together.

He pulls away and they both look at me with their lust filled eyes.

And then he speaks.

"Thanks baby, you got her all warmed up for us."

Time for the real fun to begin.


	2. Kissed a Girl & She Liked It (Kensalia)

**A/N: Kensalia fic**

 _ **Disclaimer; you guessed it**_

 _ **For Homegrownoregano**_

* * *

She never thought she'd like this, but here she was.

Soft lips met her own as their breaths intertwined.

Her hands found long brown tresses, as Talia's mouth found her breasts.

Hands slipped further down as both women lost themselves in each other.

Kensi explored the soft yet strangely wonderful flesh.

She pushed two fingers into Talia's pussy, while the other hand rubbed her clit.

All thoughts of long haired surfers left her brain as it was filled with the gorgeous brunette that lay beneath her.


	3. Bathtime (Kensalia)

**A/N: Kensalia fic**

 _ **Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Homegrownoregano**_

* * *

It's been a long day and all Kensi wants to do is soak in the tub with beer and ice cream.

She trudges up the stairs into the bathroom. When the bath is full, she sinks deep into the water.

A few minutes later she hears the door open and feet on the stairs.

They come into the bathroom, smile at Kensi, take off their clothes and sit behind her.

Hands cup her breasts and her moans fill the room, echoing off the walls. Those same hands slip beneath the water and bury themselves in her tight hot cunt.

Kensi's hips start to move up and down as the passion consumes her.

Her lover sucks at her neck and Kensi throws her head back. Lips and teeth soothe and bite at her neck, just as fingers massage her clit, while others fuck her softly.

Kensi lets go and her whimpers and moans bounce off the wall and roar in her lover's ears.

Hands soothe her cooling body as she falls spent against the body in the bath.

Arms wrap under her breasts, and Kensi turns her head slightly and meets those soft lips she's become so accustomed to, in a sloppy thankful kiss.


	4. We Should Leave (Kensalia)

**A/N: Kensalia fic**

 _ **Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Homegrownoregano**_

* * *

She pulled her out the back entrance and into the alleyway, undid her belt and pushed down her jeans.

A hot wet foreign mouth, found itself buried deep in Kensi Blye.

Her tongue delved into her tight opening as her hands spread her wide. Fingers swapped with her tongue as teeth bit her clit.

Kensi's hands yanked her long hair, pulling so tightly from the root it made her eyes tear.

Kensi came with a scream and gushed down the brunette's chin.

Wiping her mouth, she gave the quivering agent a kiss and headed back inside.

* * *

Moments later Kensi returned and took her place at the table.

"You alright Kens?", he asked, concern in his voice and eyes.

"You look a little flush."

Clearing her throat, she took a quick glance at the smirking DEA agent and replied "I'm fine Marty, but I think we should leave."


	5. Watching Them (Densalia)

**A/N: Densalia fic**

 _ **Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Hermionesmydawg and Homegrownoregano**_

* * *

He sat back in the chair rubbing his hardening cock as he watched them.

He held his breath as they inhaled each other's.

He gripped himself tighter as he saw fingers disappear between legs.

Breasts rubbed together and his dick weeped in response.

She was coming.

He could tell by they way her chest rose and fell, months of studying her paying off.

Fingers pushed in and out faster, and he felt the tightness in his balls.

She glanced at him and they came together.

Her juices flowed down the brunette's hand as his seed spilled over his.


	6. Bored (Ice Cream)

**A/N: Ice cream fic**

 _ **Disclaimer; usual**_

 _ **For Hermionesmydawg and Divergent338**_

* * *

He was hot.

And bored. So very bored.

Abandoned by his partner/girlfriend, he had been left with Sam in the challenger and the sun was belting down on the black car.

"What's your favorite flavor ice cream?"

The question came out of nowhere.

The shaggy haired surfer stared at his faux partner and answered with trepidation.

"Chocolate."

Sam answered with a smile and a wink.

"Really? Mine's vanilla."

Before Deeks knew what was happening, he was caught in a lip lock with Sam.

His tongue ran across the bald man's lips and he opened his mouth in response.

Tongues fought for dominance and hands gripped at shoulders.

Deeks' hands sought out his temporary partner's belt and undid the zipper of his jeans.

He reached in and wrapped his hands around the hard cock.

Sam gasped in his mouth as Deeks squeezed his hand.

Deeks left Sam's lips and made his way to his ear.

"Let me show you just how much I like that chocolate cone."


	7. Ice Cream

**A/N: Ice cream fic**

 _ **Disclaimer** **; usual**_

 _ **For Hermionesmydawg and Divergent338**_

* * *

He was surprisingly gentle.

Deeks had thought the former Navy Seal would definitely have been a dominant lover.

His lips were soft as they trailed down Deeks' neck, across his torso and along his hipbone.

He held his breath as Sam took his length between his lips.

His tongue licked Deeks' length up and down and his hand met his mouth in tantalizing results.

Deeks' breath got faster as Sam's head bobbed.

Deeks held his head still and his lover let him fuck his mouth.


	8. One More Night (Kensalia)

**A/N: Kensalia fic**

 _ **Disclaimer; usual**_

 _ **For Homegrownoregano**_

* * *

Her hands tangled in her almost lover's hair as their tongues met and fought for dominance.

She could taste her sickly sweet lipgloss on her tongue and yearned for more.

Clothes were shed, and memories were made that night.

* * *

Images of breasts against breasts and previously unexplored flesh haunt Kensi from time to time.

A blush rises when she thinks of the night she spent with the DEA agent and how much she liked seeing the brunette cum as her fingers found a home in her pussy.

What she would do for one more night.


	9. Routine (Ice Cream)

**A/N: Icecream fic**

 _ **Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Hermionesmydawg**_

* * *

He knew this was wrong.

He was with Kensi, he knew that.

They both knew that.

But that didn't stop either of them from taking those extra few minutes in the showers at work.

Sam dropped to his knew and Deeks braced his hands against the wall.

Taking the young man weeping cock always put Sam in a good mood. He liked to see his Marty happy and this was always a sure-fire way.

But this morning, Sam wanted it a little different.

He placed his hands on his lover's ass and ignoring the pelting water of the shower, allowed him to take control.

Deeks thrust into Sam's mouth slowly at first, as the other man's hands played with his balls.

He tried to stretch out his enjoyment for as long as he could, but the feel of Sam's tongue licking him and his hand squeezing his balls, made him explode.

Panting, he asked, "You never let me take control. Why now? What did I do?"

The other man simply kissed his lips and walked out of the shower, but not before shouting, "I always say it's good to change up your routine."


	10. Guilty (Kensalia)

**A/N: Kensalia fic**

 _ **Disclaimer; still own nothing**_

 _ **For Homegrownoregano**_

* * *

They had left Deeks alone in the armour, and surprisingly she didn't feel guilty.

Kensi needed a girl's night, someone who understood what she's had the go through on an almost daily basis. Yeah Deeks is great at taking her mind off things and listening, but tonight, tonight she just wants to moan and vent and not care and eat some ice cream.

It's been almost three hours since Talia got here and they're both feeling tired.

When Kensi sees Talia's eyes start to close, she nudges her and tells her she can stay the night. With her spare room essentially a junk room and her couch is too uncomfortable, the two agents climb into Kensi's bed.

* * *

She can still smell his scent all around her room, its surrounding her, almost like a reminder, a warning.

But that doesn't stop the other woman's arms from wrapping around her waist, or her hands delve under Kensis shorts an into her panties. It also doesn't stop Kensi from opening her legs wider to give Talia better access.

Kensi lets out a strangled moan as two fingers push themselves deep into her tight pussy, while her bed mate's other hand rubs her throbbing nub.

Kensi reaches her own arm around Talia's neck and brings the other woman's lips to hers. They meet in a sloppy kiss. Talia moans out of frustration as the angle doesn't allow their tongues to meet and fight like she wants. Removing her fingers from Kensi's shorts, which gets her a whimper, Talia rolls Kensi on to her back and hovers over her.

She gives her long deep kiss and leaves her lips to travel southwards. She rips off her lover's shorts, and gets to work. Teeth, tongue, fingers, lips- the all work together to bring Kensi to a stuttering mess. Just as she's about the come, Talia stops and smirks at Kensi's loud moan. Talia opens Kensi's bedside locker and pulls out her large vibrator.

She turns it on high and pushes it deep into Kensi's cunt. Talia's thrusts get deeper and harder as Kensi's moans get louder. Her fingers rub her clit once more and her mouth devours her breasts.

Kensi can feel it. Its burning her form the inside out. She's never felt this far gone before. She opens her legs wider, and just as Talia pushes the toy in once more, Kensi screams out her climax and possibly blackouts for what feel like hours.

When she's regained enough of her senses to open her eyes, Kensi is face to face with her lover. She gives a deep kiss to show her thanks and love. Reaching down, Kensi lest out a whimper as she removes the toy from herself. She licks the vibrator, tasting herself as Talia looks on.

Kensi gently pushes Talia onto her back and whispers in her ear, "your turn."


	11. Don't Drop Your Soap

**A/N: Ice Cream fic**

 _ **Disclaimer; usual**_

 _ **For Hermionesmydawg and Divergent338**_

* * *

He arrived back in the mission defeated.

The day had been one of his worst and all Deeks wanted was for it to be over, to wash it all away.

He headed for the locker room and got in the shower.

He stood under the spray of the water and let it clear his mind.

He reached out for the bar of soap and cursed when he slipped from his grasp.

Deeks let out a gasp as a hand came from behind him and began stroking his dick.

A voice whispered in his ear, "didn't anyone ever tell you never to drop your soap in prison?"

Sam's teeth nipped at his ear and his lips trailed from his jaw down his neck and along his shoulder.

Deeks let his head fall back as Sam increased his movements.

One hand caressed his cock and the other found its way to his tight bud.

Deeks moved to brace his hands against the tiled wall and Sam thrusted his fingers faster.

Hearing his lovers breath change and knowing him so well, Sam knelt in front of him and took his length between his lips and his hands cupped his balls.

Deeks glanced down and saw Sam's head bob up and down faster and faster and the increased pressure he felt between his cheeks, allowed Deeks to fall over the edge.

Sam greedily swallowed up everything and kissed he way back to the younger man's lips.


	12. Deeper

**A/N: Ice Cream fic**

 _ **Disclaimer; usual**_

 _ **For Hermionesmydawg and Divergent338**_

* * *

His hips moved in time with the other man's mouth as he took him deeper and deeper, hitting the back of his throat.

Deeks held onto Sam's head and kept it still.

He fucked his lover's mouth, only removing his dick to let the older man catch his breath and then he was pushing back in again and again.

Deeks came with a scream of his name and his hot seed spurted all over his lover's face, dripping down his chin, falling into his bare chest.


	13. Home

**A/N: Ice Cream fic**

 _ **Disclaimer; usual**_

 _ **For Hermionesmydawg and Divergent338**_

* * *

He'd seen Kensi worried all day, but he was also fretting for the younger detective.

Now he's finally free, all Sam wants to do is feel Deeks' lips on his and his cock snuggled between the cheeks of his ass.

Sam pushes Deeks against the wall and spreads his legs wide.

Easing himself in gently, Sam lets out a groan at the tightness he feels.

Deeks' breath catches when the agent pulls out of him and slams back home.

Sam fucks his lover harder and their screams echoed off the mission walls.


	14. Happy New Year

**A/N: Ice cream fic**

 _ **Disclaimer; usual**_

 _ **For Divergent338**_

* * *

His lover's thrusts got faster and his hands clutched the cotton sheet beneath him.

Low moans fell from the other man's lips and he willed him to fuck him harder.

Sam's hand reach down and cupped his balls as his ass became tighter around the big man's dick.

Just as he heard the fireworks exploded outside, he felt Sam explode inside him which triggered his own flash of burning lights.

Teeth nipped at his ear and lips caressed it as the words were whispered softly, ' _happy new year baby_.'


	15. Whimper

**A/N: Ice cream fic**

 _ **Disclaimer; usual**_

 _ **For Divergent338**_

* * *

His hands played across my ass as my dick fucked his mount with abandon.

Warm, moist lips enveloped the head of my cock.

I gasped as he started to suck me off, long, firm and slow, working that gorgeous mouth right down to my shaft.

His hands left my ass and cupped my balls and my hips thrusted faster.

He took my whole length, face buried in my crotch as he pulled back and then took me over and over and over.

Suddenly he stopped, my whimper silenced by his words.

' _I want to fuck you in the ass_.'


End file.
